Marli's first day
by jparr26
Summary: Marli is the new writer's assistant, she is hoping to make new friends and Nexus befriend her. Watch how one of Nexus becomes more than Marli's friend.


The new Girl

Marli's first day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nexus, but I do own Marli Hammond.**

Chapter 1

Marli Hammond stood looking at the imposing arena in front of her, she had landed the job of writer's assistant for the WWE and this was her first day. She made her way to the burly security guard that was stood outside the back door; she pulled her pass out and showed the guard who immediately let her in the building.

As she made her way down the corridor she noticed several people working to get the arena ready for the show tonight, she then arrived at Vince McMahon's door and confidently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Marli heard through the door.

Marli put her hand on the handle and turned it immediately opened the door to reveal Vince's office. Vince looked up at who came in and stood to greet them.

"Good morning Mr McMahon, my name is Marli Hammond; I was told to let you know it is my first day." Marli said as she shook Vince's hand.

As soon as Vince said to have a seat, Marli set her bag by the side of her.

"Welcome Miss Hammond, I was told to expect you, as you know your job role is the writer's assistant – as part of the job role you will contribute ideas for storylines, distribute scripts to the superstars and divas and generally jobs that the main writers don't have time to do." Vince explained

"I have called a meeting with everybody on both roster's and staff behind the scenes, if you don't mind; I would like to introduce you to everybody." Vince said to Marli.

"I don't have a problem with that." Marli replied to Vince's comment.

As they both left their seats, Marli followed Vince into the main part of the arena where several had taken seats around the ring. Marli made her way to a section of seating that the writers were sat at and took her seat until Vince was ready to make the announcement.

"Welcome everybody, it is nice to see everybody here today, as you all know Friday night Smackdown is moving to Syfy, unfortunately NXT has not been picked up on any of the other TV stations, so after much talking we are regretfully going to have to cancel NXT. As for all the rookies that have signed for season 3, you will get the opportunity to work with your Pro's on the relevant brand that they are on." Vince started.

"We have also released Serena, due to many discretions that we no longer felt were right for being part of SES." Vince also commented on.

"Onto to some good news, we have recruited a new writer's assistant, her name is Marli Hammond, and please will you join me in the ring Marli?" Vince asked.

Marli stood up and made her way up the steps while Vince held open the ropes for her, Marli looked at all the faces that were looking at the new girl.

"Marli, if you would, please could you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Vince asked and handed Marli the microphone.

"It would be a honour, I am British and have lived in London for 13 years, we then moved to Dublin and spent 12 years there and I have been in the states for 6 months." Marli started.

"I have had only one other job as a travel assistant. I have a degree in Business and Management and Customer Service. I also have a master's degree in Business, Accounting and Management." Marli went on to say.

"I have 8 brothers and 9 sisters, ranging from the oldest being 30 to the youngest at 1 year old and 3 sets of twins. " Marli said as she saw some shocked faces at how many there was in the family.

"I have also starred in the local theatre company productions for the last 7 years and played the lead in 3 of the productions." Marli reeled off to the faces in front of her.

"And last but not least, I am single after being in a relationship for 6 years." Marli said as she saw a few faces look like they had a chance.

Marli handed the microphone back to Mr McMahon and made her way out of the ring and headed back to her seat.

"Thank you for that Marli." Vince said and dismissed everyone once he said to make Marli feel welcome.

As Marli made her way back up the ramp, she was caught up by Wade Barrett and most of Nexus.

"Hi, my name is Stu Bennett, better known as Wade Barrett. Nice to hear another British voice." Wade introduced himself as they walked up the ramp.

"Pleased to meet you as well, I could tell you about myself, but you have already heard it all." Marli commented as they reached the curtain.

"Well, how about you come out to dinner with us before the show starts?" Wade asked Marli as they stood at the bottom of the ramp.

Marli looked at the six faces before her, as much as she wanted to turn it down, she couldn't disappoint them, she was hoping that she make friends quickly and this may have been a start.

"Of course I will." Marli said as the six faces looked on happily.

"Okay, we have a meeting first, how about you meet us all outside in about an hour." Wade said making sure that there were no misleading's.

"Sure, I look forward to it, I need to find my new colleagues as well." Marli stated as she had to find out what the next few weeks meant for her.

"We'll see you in an hour then." Justin Gabriel piped up as most of Nexus walked in the other direction.

"See you in an hour." Marli said as she walked away from Nexus.

Marli felt happy that she had made new friends quickly and happily went on her way to find her new colleagues and looking forward to dinner with her 6 new friends.


End file.
